fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pizzeria To Go!
Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be made available on iPhones, iPods, and Android Phones. The game was announced on Tuesday, September 30, 2014, and went live on Thursday, November 13, 2014. Updates *9/30/14: Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is announced. *10/07/14: Meet the New Girl! Delivery Girl Joy! *10/14/14: Custom Lobby to Go! *10/21/14: The Topping Station *10/28/14: The Bake Station *11/05/14: The Cut Station *11/13/14: The game is now live. Workers *Roy *Joy Stations *Order Station *Topping Station *Bake Station *Cut Station Toppings *Onions (start) *Mushrooms (start) *Sausage (start) *Pepperoni (start) *Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor) *Bacon (Unlocked with Utah) *Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Allan) *Black Olives (unlocked with Olivia) *Chicken (unlocked with Zoe) *Tomato (unlocked with Greg) *Colby Jack Cheese (unlocked with Sasha) *Spinach (unlocked with Julep) *Ground Beef (unlocked with Big Pauly) *Red Peppers (unlocked with Radlynn) *Ham (unlocked with Alberto) *Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck) *Anchovies (unlocked with Wally) *Meatballs *Basil Leaves *Provolone Cheese *Capicola *Jalapenos *Philly Steak (unlocked with James) *Asiago Cheese (unlocked with Franco) *Prosciutto (unlocked with Ivy) *Fresh Garlic (unlocked with Mandi) Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *Kingsley (tutorial) *Penny *Tohru *Rita *Cooper *Timm *Taylor (Day 2) *Robby (Day 6) *Clover (Day 10) *Utah (Rank 2) *Allan (Rank 3) *Olivia (Rank 4) *Zoe (Rank 5) *Greg (Rank 6) *Sasha (Rank 7) * Akari(Day 19,correct me if I'm wrong) * Prudence(Rank 14) Closers *Rudy (Monday) *Crystal (Tuesday) *Deano (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Trishna (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Upgrades *Doorbell, $15.00 *Light-Bake Alarms, $120.00 *Regular Alrams, $90.00 *Well-Done Alarms, $120.00 *Oven Booster 1, $100.00 *Oven Booster 2, $150.00 *4-Cut Guide, $200.00 *6-Cut Guide, $450.00 *8-Cut Guide, $400.00 *Square-Cut Guide, $500.00 Décor *Papa Balloons, $45.00 *Potted Tree, $50.00 *Hanging Plant, $70.00 *Pizza Boxes, $50.00 *Bookshelf, $75.00 *Papa Louie Arcade, $400.00 *Lg. Pizzeria Table, $75.00 *Sm. Pizzeria Table, $50.00 *Prickly Cactus, $65.00 *McCoy Arcade, $400.00 *Lg. Taco Table, $75.00 *Sm. Taco Table, $50.00 *Palm Tree, $150.00 *Lg. Luau Table (with Punch), $75.00 *Sm. Luau Table (with Radio), $50.00 *Soda Machine, $175.00 *Lg. Pastel Table, $75.00 *Sm. Pastel Table, $50.00 *Jukebox, $170.00 *Lg. Heart Table, $75.00 *Sm. Heart Table, $50.00 *Lamppost, $130.00 *Lg. Wingeria Table, $75.00 *Sm. Wingeria Table, $50.00 *Lg. Black Table, $75.00 *Sm. Black Table, $50.00 *Jacksmith Arcade, $400.00 *Papa Statue, $200.00 *Romano Portrait, $70.00 *Lg. Gilded Table, $75.00 *Sm. Gilded Table, $50.00 *Trophy Case, $160.00 *Lg. Baseball Table, $75.00 *Sm. Baseball Table, $50.00 *Peanut Barrel, $55.00 *Big Top Balloons, $45.00 *Lg. Carnival Table, $75.00 *Sm. Carnival Table, $50.00 *Sky Ninja Flag, $70.00 *Bonsai, $80.00 *Ninja Fence, $75.00 *Lg. Ninja Table, $75.00 *Sm. Ninja Table, $50.00 *Pine Tree, $80.00 *Brick Fireplace, $125.00 *Coffee Table, $75.00 *Phonograph, $50.00 *Lg. Chili Crate, $75.00 *Sm. Chili Crate, $50.00 *Lg. Onion Crate, $75.00 *Sm. Onion Crate, $50.00 *Newspaper Stand, $75.00 *Steak and Jake Arcade, $400.00 *Lg. Jubilee Table, $75.00 *Sm. Jubilee Table, $50.00 *Lg. Spooky Table, $75.00 *Sm. Spooky Table, $50.00 *Gumball Machine, $85.00 *Lg. Rainbow Table, $75.00 *Sm. Rainbow Table, $50.00 *Comics, $85.00 *Lg. Checker Table, $75.00 *Sm. Checker Table, $50.00 Posters *Window, $65.00 *Flipline Poster, $30.00 *Pepper Poster, $45.00 *Mushroom Poster, $40.00 *Onion Poster, $45.00 *Sausage Poster, $40.00 *Pepperoni Poster, $50.00 *Jojo Poster, $35.00 Poster available when ingredients are unlocked *Olives Poster, $35.00 *Rings Poster, $45.00 *Bacon Poster, $40.00 *Chicken Poster, $40.00 *Tomato Poster, $50.00 *Colby Jack Poster, $45.00 Room *Pink Stripes, $65.00 *Red and White, $65.00 *Valentine Lobby, $65.00 *Green Lobby, $65.00 *Lucky Lobby, $65.00 *Luau Lobby, $65.00 *Easter Style, $65.00 *Big Top Carnival, $65.00 *Primary Stripes, $65.00 *Polka Dots, $65.00 *Honeycomb Lobby, $65.00 *Beach Sunset, $65.00 *Blue and Teal, $65.00 *Burgeria Bricks, $65.00 *Patriotic, $65.00 *Starlight Jubilee, $65.00 *Sky Ninja Theme, $65.00 *Red Sky Wall, $65.00 *Monochrome Wall, $65.00 *Log Cabin, $65.00 *Wood Walls, $65.00 *Purple Plaid, $65.00 *Orange and Black, $65.00 *Multigrain Fields, $65.00 *Harvest Wall, $65.00 *Evergreen Lobby, $65.00 *Candy Cane Theme, $65.00 *Prism Rainbow, $65.00 *New Year Lobby, $65.00 *Griller Stadium, $65.00 *Baseball Theme, $65.00 *Buffaloes Wall, $65.00 *Black and Red, $65.00 *Calypso Style, $65.00 *Swirl Walls, $65.00 *Terra Cotta, $65.00 *Burger Theme, $65.00 *Parsley Walls, $65.00 *Wingeria Style, $65.00 *Sarge Theme, $65.00 *Purple Print, $65.00 *Golden Tiles, $65.00 *Green and White, $65.00 *Pirate Bash, $65.00 *Chili Stripe, $65.00 *Dark Wood Lobby, $65.00 *Portallini Theme, $65.00 *Checkered Walls, $65.00 *Maroon Diamonds, $65.00 Tips (paid with real money, not tips from the game) *$200.00 Tips, $0.99 USD *$500.00 Tips, $1.99 USD *2,500.00 Tips, $4.99 USD Trivia *This is the first Gameria app where the To Go! version was made before the HD. *Now players can select a female worker for the Pizzeria: Delivery Girl Joy! *This is the first To Go! game that will now include a customizable Lobby *If playing as Roy, Joy will be one of the customers. If playing as Joy, Roy will be one of the customers. *There are going to be 90 customers in this game. Santa will not be one of the customers because there are no holidays. But a certain vigilante is not on the customer list as well if playing as either Roy or Joy. Gallery Reveal_screenshot.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Comingsoon_blogpizza.jpg Workers.jpg|You know Roy. Now he get's a partner. Introducing Delivery Girl Joy! Lobby_01.jpg Lobby_02.jpg Lobby_03.jpg Lobby_04.jpg Build_station.jpg|The Build Station! Cook_station.jpg|The Bake Station! screenshot_togo_03b.jpg togo_skyscraper.jpg top_banner.jpg Papaspizzeriatogo_128.png countdown_8.jpg screenshot_cut.jpg 10518313_869637536413677_5065488938485838082_o.png countdown_7.jpg Countdown 6.jpg Countdown 5.jpg 10301503_872099626167468_7998904893744828398_n.jpg|Only 4 days away! countdown_3.jpg|It's coming!|link=Papa's Pizzeria To Go! countdown_2.jpg|So close! Countdown_1.jpg|One more day!!! 10805178_1593083217580332_632521739_n.jpg|Joy serving Kingsley. squarecut.jpg|Square Cutting Big Pauly's pizza bloglaunch1.jpg|It's finally here! 10379404_1593278044227516_1493899841_n.jpg|A fail pizza 10812021_1593288877559766_350514851_n.jpg|A evil face pizza! pizzeriaheader.jpg Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:IPhone games Category:2014 Games